The proposed research focuses on long-term memory, with emphasis on both (1) structural aspects of long-term memory and (2) forgetting processes in long-term memory. The structural aspects are inferred from learning-relearning experiments on the kind of information that is saved during forgetting from long-term memory. Various types of savings are investigated including semantic, acoustic, orthographic, and syntactic. These experiments explore both simple to-be-remembered information (e.g., number-noun paired associates) and complex to-be-remembered information (e.g., phrases and sentences). Other studies on forgetting from long-term memory examine topics such as (1) the relationship between long-term recall probability and long-term recall latency, (2) recognition performance while scanning through a previously learned list of verbal items in long-term memory, and (3) long-term recognition of pictures.